dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Floral Arrangements Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event - - Next Event The was the fifty-third limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Floral ArrangementsDragonTales1.png Floral ArrangementsDragonTales2.png Story: 'Dragon Tales: Floral Arrangements' *The air was getting warm now that the spring was reaching its end. Even the tougher dragons were beginning to feel the heat as the sun was in the sky longer each day, but many dragons on the Island love nothing more than the springtime heat! *One such dragon welcoming the onset of summer was a Delphinium Dragon. This Delphinium Dragon was so excited for spring to arrive that she had crafted a beautiful crown of flowers for the occasion. She had always felt that she should dress up for the end of spring and every year she would adorn herself with the prettiest flower she could find! *But this day was not like the others. Delphinium Dragon was collecting her thread of flowers when she saw something in the distance. Far as her eye could see she saw a flower barely over the horizon. What was strange is that this flower must have been huge but in this distance she could barely see it. But if something so peculiar existed, she would have to investigate it! *The warm air was on her back as Zinnia Dragon was dashing through the fields having the time of her life. She had never seen such a sunny day in before and was taking it all in! Little blooms were in her face, low to ground she was smelling each and every flower in her path! *What she was not expecting was to look up this day though. Zinnia Dragon was gently sniffing a beautifully scented bloom when the pollen burst in her face - the ensuing sneeze brought her head back with such force that she was blown into the air! While tossing in the air she saw something in the distance: a giant flower far in the distance. Even with her incredible speeds this was a long journey for her, but she took the challenge on in stride. *It was at this time the Herbaceous Dragon would be climbing a high mountain. With the spring melt fully past, the wild mountain flowers would be in high bloom this time of year. He knew that if he hurried up the mountain he could collect a few to bring back into the valley where you could not find these kinds of flowers. So he trekked on, moving higher and higher towards something greater. *As soon as he made it to the peak of the mountain, he set his eyes in search of this mountain flower. Just when he thought he had found one, something else had caught his attention! A giant flower, far down the mountain on the other side from his domain. It would be a journey for sure, but he knew he had to seek it out. *As resplendent as ever, the Lilac Dragon was perched in her garden sanctuary seeking the botanical mysteries of the universe. What else could she do but immerse herself in her gardens? Channeling the magics of flowers through her, she sought to bring good to all she could. *While channeling the powers of the Island itself into her garden, something marvelously strange occured. One bud, the smallest flower in the smallest patch of her garden started to glow! Lilac Dragon looked at it with curiosity - "what could this mean?" she wondered aloud before the growth suddenly occurred! Before she could react she was two hundred feet in the air and stuck in a giant tulip! Trapped in her fragrant prison, she did not know what to do! *At the base of this towering tulip stood three dragons, all strangers yet all held in an unspoken kinship. If they knew it or not, they were brought here to save the Lilac Dragon! Zinnia Dragon started to run at high speeds, creating a floral vortex around the tulip to destabilize its magic! Delphinium Dragon began to release some of her own magic flowers to disenchant the blooming prison! And finally the Herbaceous Dragon started to climb up the towering tulip, channeling his allies' power through his powerful claws! At the top the prison he broke through the petals and Lilac Dragon was freed at last! She had not known how long she had been in there, nor did she know when help would come. But now that she was free, she shared the magics of her garden with the three heroes who saved her from a flowery fate! Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on May 17, 2019 and ended on May 27, 2019. * Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event